


Happy Birthday Chihiro

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Chimondo, Cuddling, Introverted!Chihiro, M/M, Male Pronouns, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chihiro is an introvert, drained from spending a day with too many people, but it's his birthday so he puts up with it. For his efforts, Mondo rewards him with a quiet day at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Chihiro

Chihiro was getting ridiculously tired. He loved his boyfriend very dearly, but couldn’t stand being out as long as they had been. Mondo had taken him out for a long birthday celebration with all of their friends and now, thankfully, they were finally stumbling back to their apartment.

“Alright, princess, we’re home,” Mondo said, his arms heavy with bags of presents the others had gotten for him and even half of a cake.

He let out a small sigh as he turned the key in the lock. “Ugh, thank you,” Chihiro said groggily as he pushed the door open slowly.

“Did you have fun today?” Mondo asked as he entered behind him, to which Chihiro nodded. “Good.”

He set the cake down on the counter with a smile and dropped the bags onto the ground. He turned around when he heard a flop to see Chihiro sprawled out on the couch. Mondo rolled his eyes before walking over to the couch.

“Come on, babe. At least take off your coat and your shoes,” he said as he gently jabbed him in the arm.

“No,” Chihiro groaned loudly.

Mondo looked down for a while. “You know, I can see up your skirt like this.”

He looked up at him before slamming his head down quickly into the mattress. “Oh well.”

“Chihiro.”

“Mondo.”

He looked at him for a while before he bent down and began unbuckling the Mary Janes himself. While he took off his own shoes and placed both pairs by the door, Chihiro sat up on the couch. This gave Mondo an easier position to take off his coat. He then hung it up in the hall closet before shucking his own coat to the floor. With a sigh, he went to his own room and grabbed the blanket from their shared bed and turned off the lights in the living room. Chihiro reached out, eyes closed, and he handed him the blanket easily. He knelt down next to the DVD player.

“Okay, babe. It’s your birthday, what would you like to watch?” he asked.

Chihiro burrowed into the blankets.

“So, that’s _Nemo_ and _WALL-E_ then?” Mondo asked as he turned around. Chihiro nodded stiffly, and he smirked, putting in the first movie. He flopped down on the couch as the Disney logo appeared over the screen, and he smiled when Chihiro rubbed into his side and even threw a corner of the blanket over his lap.

“I love you, Mondo.”

“Love you, too. Happy birthday, Chihiro.”


End file.
